Blood and Chocolate
by M. Jeevas
Summary: When Roger forces Matt to file a restraining order against Mello just how far will the blond go to get back at Matt? With Mello's increasingly erratic behaviour how long will Matt be able to survive the blonds anger? Please review.
1. intro

[I don't own Death note or any of it's characters.]

Words of the wise: My first story, please review. This is only the prologue so hopefully it catches your eyes. I'll update most likely tomorrow with the first chapter so if you enjoy this review it? Maybe? Tell me what you think and be easy? Thank you.

Old wounds

The circular crimson droplets mixed with the flowing sink water creating a murky pinkish solution as the red head used his free hand to pull the large jagged pieces of glass from his stripped shirt. He had managed to pull the larger shards dropping them with a clank into the metallic trashcan beside the toilet. He shook his head slowly feeling the warm blood rush to the surface filling the sink until the water finally turned red staining around the counter and tiled floor. It took a few seconds before he pulled his goggles off tossing them into the corner to keep the blood away from there before concentrating once more.

Emerald orbs blinked defiantly as he rolled his sleeves off deeming that easier than actually removing his whole shirt. It was of course his only defense from the blond if he decided to come back. He wasn't even sure what had happened this time but before he could flee to what he called the safe side of their apartment the lamp flew shattering against him as he fled towards the bathroom. He doubted Mello would want to see so much blood but that hadn't stopped him before.

He gasped as the alcohol pooled over the wounds but he bit his lip. There were to be no tears, Mello wouldn't allow that at any time and if he came out with a sad face he would definitely be in for much more than what had just happened. He kept his gaze down until the throbbing slowly ebbed away. He was forced to cover it once more with lessening pain this time around.

"Matty?" Mello soothing nearly coy voice came from the other side of the door. "Roger's called, it seems as if you gave him a ring this morning and told him there was something you wanted to talk to him about. He said he was terribly sorry he missed your ring but he'd like for us to come in tomorrow for a tiny "discussion". Don't worry I told him I'd relay the message to you, because of course you left your cellphone in the living room when you ran like the-" He stopped momentarily trying the bathroom door. "Do you honestly think a door can keep me away from you Matty because you're terribly mistaken." He sneered.

Matt's eyes widened, it wasn't close to what Mello was thinking but- Oh God. "Mell, I called Roger to-"

Mello erupted kicking the door end sending Matt crashing behind the door before he slid down the open wounds on his arm crying for relief. "You son of a bitch, you don't think I know what you called Roger about? You honestly don't think that I don't know?" He hissed standing over him bent slightly to see into that other mans dead emerald gaze. Matt was shutting down on him, there was no fear to be registered but that was fine because he'd put it there personally in a few minutes.

The red head lit a cigarette attempting to calm his nerves under the cold ocean gaze. "I called Roger to talk to him about something I remember about my childhood, my parents. It had nothing to do with you or anyone else for that matter." He mumbled fidgeting with his pockets before stopping risking a glance up at the other man who stared down incredulously. "I'm serious Mell, do you really think I'd call-"

"Why are you bleeding all over my floor?" The blond interrupted. "You're going to stain it. It's sickening Matt, what happened to you?"

The red head sighed, "You threw a fucking lamp at me in a fit of rage before I could run. You don't remember? I have to say that's some pretty fucking convenient memory loss you got going for you. Just saying." Matt slowly picked himself up keeping an eye on the blond who seemed to have calmed at this point.

He leaned against the bathroom wall, "I threw a lamp I didn't aim at you." He replied lightly watching the red head begin to wrap the injured arm silently. "I'm serious Matt, I didn't throw it at you. Last time maybe, but it missed you so that's all that mattered." He forced a slight smile patting Matt on the head.

The red head shrugged, "It hit me this time. Have you ever thought of not throwing shit at me? I didn't do anything to you." He replied coldly using his teeth to tighten the bandage before ripping and tying it. "I wouldn't have gotten hurt if you don't rage every time something doesn't go your own way."

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Maybe if you tried not running you wouldn't get hurt so much." He replied his eyes narrowing. "I'm harmless." He turned before pausing. "Oh and Matty?" The red head showed attention as the firm punch came to Matt's abdominal. The red head wheezed but Mello made no noise, "That's for being a smartass Matty, don't fucking talk to me like that. And if I find out you're lying so help me Matt I will make it so that not even Near will be able to find your corpse. And that's not the mafia talking Matt, you know me better than that. I'm going with you tomorrow. Don't walk out that door without me."

The red head nodded tears flooding his eyes as Mello allowed him to drop. He still held his cigarette in his hand watching Mello go on his way without looking back. "Fucking…"

"Oh and Matty?" Mello called sweetly, "Get that blood off my floor and if it stains that's your arse, remember that."

[With all due respect, please review.]


	2. At insanity's brink

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note, Mello's insanity or any of it's characters. Nor do I make money off of this publication, though that would be a pretty sweet deal.

Sebastian's Chronicle: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the prologue and I'm sorry this is a bit late. I was busy today but here it is. Hopefully everyone will still be interested in the story. Here is the actual first chapter and it shows Mello's actual nature. Please review, it would be helpful. This is my first story after all.

At insanity's brink

It surprised Matt that Mello had allowed him to drive them to Wammy house on their visit to see Roger. 'Their' visit to see Roger which should have been his own personal visit to see the man but the blond didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. The thought made him twitch, Mello hadn't tried to throw him before and he wouldn't be giving the man the idea anytime soon. The blond continued to make disdainful noises at Matt's speed as he slowly pulled his foot off of the acceleration sighing. If he didn't want him to speed he shouldn't have let him drive, of course Mello just wanted something to complain about.

"I don't believe you Matt." Mello mumbled bluntly his hair swept to the side the sunlight limiting Matt's view on the blond who was staring out of the passengers side window. "I don't believe anything you told me yesterday. If you were calling Roger to tell him about your so called sudden remembrance of the past how come you didn't bring anything up to me? We're supposed to be close. We're supposed to be best friends, we're supposed to be-" He stopped sighing. "So what are you actually coming here to say Matt because my deepest sense is telling me to be prepared because you've gone and did something unsurprisingly stupid." He made an annoyed noise, "I've never seen a so called genius use his intelligence on worthless videogames and 'pwning' people he's never met online. To think this is what L's heir has come to."

Matt's face twitched slightly, a rare form of annoyance but he felt it happen. The blond was thinking out loud again, thoughts which were better off locked inside because of the stupidity factor. If L would see them together he wondered what he would actually think. Near is as antisocial as ever locked away in his toy tower avoiding those he grew up with. Roger was as anal as ever, Mello was a mafia member that used his own so called superior intellect to aid in criminal activities because it was supposedly fun. He had lost himself in his own persona of online agendas taking hacking jobs for money as well as hiding away from the world around him answering to Mello like a dog and being beaten like one also. He sighed green eyes shifting from the road momentarily towards Mello who was still mumbling to himself.

It took several minutes of forced silence before he spoke up, "What do you want me to say them Mell? Even if I were to able to convince everyone else in the world I was innocent of anything in your eyes I'm always guilty until proven otherwise. You don't believe the words coming from my mouth and everything you say is dripped in sarcasm. Your paranoia is on an upward spike recently and it's not putting me in a pleasant position. Trust me."

Mello glanced over icy eyes narrowed, "Paranoia? My paranoia is rising? My paranoia?" He snickered slipping a chocolate bar out of his pocket using his teeth to rip it open discarding the wrapper before gently licking at the underside until it began to melt in his mouth. "This is coming from a member of Anonymous? You hide behind a computer Matty while I'm out there sticking my neck out like a fucking giraffe to get what I want but I'm paranoid? Watching my own back and trusting no one isn't paranoia it's survival and if you don't understand that then maybe you aren't the Matt that I believed you to be." He took another chunk of the bar snapping it savagely. "I keep telling you Matt if you don't stop talking to me like I'm one of your fucking online friends because you see if you weren't driving I'd knock your ass to the other side of the fucking road."

The red head simply looked impassive shrugging slightly at the others words. They were empty because even he knew Mello wasn't going to risk his own life just to hit him for talking. "I'm not paranoid Mell. You are." He mumbled shaking his red hair from in front of the goggles so he could see better. "Besides you stick your neck out because you think that's what's…okay for the moment. Too many people know your face and-"

The blond reached over gnarling his fingers tightly in a mass of red hair tilting the others head back as he car swerved slightly into the other lane. If Mello noticed it he didn't seem like it a sneer on his face, "Too many people know my face?" He hissed, "I'm paranoid? I stick my neck out for you, you little…" His sneer dropped into a deadly glare the Mafioso burning through with the rage and intent that it registered in the red head's eyes. He used his grip to smash Matt's face into the steering wheel not getting the desired crack that would have satisfied him as he glanced at the road.

Matt released a pained gasp a gloved hand covering his nose the other blindly steering the car by feeling only. He could no longer see through the combination of the searing pain rushing from his nose to his brain, blond hair and watering eyes that nearly instantly afflicted him. "What the fuck Mello?" He glared shoving the blond back to the passengers side. "Are you trying to fucking kill us!"

Mello snickered, "Kill us?" He hissed reaching over jerking the wheel left running them through several lanes of traffic and into the grassy hillside below. The car groaned desperately running through the human length grass before careening into a muddy ditch and revving needlessly as it wasn't going anywhere anymore at least not without a tow truck. "Oh look, we didn't die. Guess it's our lucky day."

Matt ripped off his goggles dropping them somewhere on the floor before peering at his gloves coated in his own blood. The blond was a mad man, there was no other way to express it. "What the fuck is your problem? You could have kill me, you could have killed us. You're a sick son of a bitch Mello. Do you understand that? You're fucking sick." Matt managed tilting his head back the piercing headache finally beginning melting his senses into uncontrollable throbs.

The laughter started quietly, nearly as a sarcastic snicker before booming in full volume as the blond shook in hysterics. "Oh Matty you should have seen your face." He began never once looking at the red head, "You looked so damn scared, I've never seen that much emotion on your face at one time Matt. Are you scared of death because damn you're in the wrong business Matt. I'm surprised you didn't scream like a bitch, you had enough of the look on your face." His blond hair shook at his own mirth before he finally glanced over and began another round of laughter. "Oh you're mad now? What are you going to do hit me? You didn't even have the balls to hit me when I hit you. You shoved me. Oh Matty, Matty, Matty-"

Matt stared at the man incredulously. He had hit him while driving, ran them through three lanes of traffic and into a ditch on purpose. He had intentionally endangered their lives and all he did was _laugh_ about it. This sick son of a bitch was laughing at him. He was in full hysterics as if the past few minutes had been nothing. Nothing. _Nothing._ Mello was more than just criminally insane, he had completely lost it. He held his nose attempting the door as the blond glanced over smiling widely as if asking where he might be going. It took a few tries and maneuvers but he opened the door spilling out into the mud.

Mello followed at his own pace glancing over the top of the car making the off comment that the import was most likely not totaled just needed a few new parts and it would most likely give Matt something to do. "Matty, don't walk away from me. Come here." He called as the red head continued up the hill that he didn't remember coming down though that might have accounted for the extra acceleration that he felt for a few brief seconds. "Matty?" Mello whined softly rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry alright. Maybe a got a bit carried away but I had to make sure that you were still alive under all that blankness."

The red head didn't look back seeming utterly shocked still. He was at near a pant at the top of the hill glancing at everything his car had just gone through. They were quite a distance from the road but no one had noticed the accident because they were too far away barely leaving a followable trail in the grass that came up to his neck. He breathed in deeply before sitting down debating whether he could smoke and stop his nose from bleeding at the same time.

"You're not talking to me now Matty?" Mello called rounding the car, leather creaking. There wasn't a scratch on him that Matt could see. "I said I was sorry, would you like me to kiss and make everything-"

Matt glared, it was evident even under the layers of red fringe, "Stay away from me you sick bastard." His voice wavered at the end and he cursed himself for it. "I mean it Mello stay the fuck away from me. You nearly killed us."

He shook his head, "I was steering the car, that's why we're not wrapped around a light pole or maybe hit that hay bale." He smiled gesturing the distance to the bale. "If you would have took your foot off the accelerator we wouldn't have made it so damn far and your car wouldn't look like that. It's dented and dings and-"

"Fuck you Mell. If you wouldn't have hit me on the fucking road it wouldn't ha-"

He snickered, "So next time make you pull over so you can take your hits? I'll remember that." He didn't come closer clearly seeing the anger in the green eyes watching him. Not only anger but pain and hurt. Maybe he had taken it far but it was still mostly Matt's fault.

He rubbed his temples, "There won't be a next time Mell. You're too fucked up in the head. You're a danger to yourself and you're a danger to others. I've always known that but you're becoming more a liability than a damn blessing every fucking day. I'm not dealing with this shit anymore. I refuse to deal. I just can't Mell, I just can't."

The blond tilted his head slightly as if confused what the red head could possibly be telling him. "Are you…breaking up with me Mail?" His fist tightened momentarily when the red head didn't respond. "Mail?"

Matt didn't respond pulling his phone out of his breast pocket dialing Roger. "Roger there's been an accident, yeah Mello is fine. I can be patched up- my car isn't in condition to move…"

"We'll send a car for you two immediately. Matt, what happened?" Roger asked softly but there was no response. "Matt?"

The red head sighed, "Just hurry up with the car Roger. Thank you."

[With all do respect please review and I'll try to have the new chapter up soon.]


	3. Restraint

Sebastian's Chronicle: I would like to once again thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters and explain about my lengthy absence. I would have updated but I lost the password to the email account and this account. I sat around for a while testing it and I've finally been able to get back on. That's a good thing, eh. Anyhow, I've changed the email so that I know the password and now everything is in order so be expecting more updates in the future. Of course, only if my literature is something worth reading about still. It has been quite some time. I would not blame you if you didn't continue.

Restraint

Matt glared out the window of the car sent by Roger keeping his gaze away from Mello who sat opposing him. The man watched him like a hawk possibly for a change in his expression, if he was looking for benevolence then he was definitely looking in the wrong place at this point. He folded his now ungloved hands tightly together his goggles rested firmly over his eyes hiding himself. He could tell even now that Mello was waiting for a chance to move in. He'd had this conversation too man times before for it to affect him at this time.

"Matty," Mello began in a light voice. He kept his blue eyes in a penetrating stare that was only broken when he decided to blink. "You know I'm sorry, right? I really didn't mean any of it. If it makes you feel better I promise to pay for you to get your car fixed so you don't have to whore yourself out to people with hacking." He flashed a smile. If the man thought those were peace making words Matt wasn't sure how far the blond was lost in his delusional world. He sighed when there was no response. "Look, if you don't tell Roger about this I'll buy you that new game."

Sun tinted emerald eyes slid around the car before resting on the blond who meekly perked up. He frowned reaching into his leather vest pocket and extracting his cigarettes. "Mell, shut the fuck up." He said it in a quiet voice, allowing the words to linger in the air much like the smoke from his now lit cigarette. "You really think I'd tell Roger anything? I've spent my life keeping information away from him why the hell would I throw all that away for you." He watched the tension in the blond slowly digress. "As for my car you can go to hell. I don't need your help fixing anything that belongs to me. I'll whore myself out on the streets before I ask you for a damn thing at this point."

Ice eyes narrowed but Mello remained relaxed. "Everything you have right now you owe to me. That car, our house, your precious games, everything Matt. Don't you dare pretend that you've done anything to contribute-"

"Fuck you." Matt spat blowing smoke in the others face. "That car is mine. Plain and simple as for the house you can keep that and the shit in it. I can find a flat anywhere in Winchester and get the same shit. Shit is shit it's you that's the problem."

"Me?" The blond barked, "Oh sod off Matt there's nothing wrong with me. If you keep it up I'll add on to that bloody nose you gave yourself."

The red head smirked, "You won't touch me in a bugged car Roger sent. Prove me wrong." He watched the man look thoughtful for a second before settling back once more. "Contrary to popular belief I think just not because you want me to."

The car rolled to a gravel stop as both Matt and Mello attained a view of their childhood prison. Both remained stoic getting out of their respective sides and slamming the car door behind themselves. Matt instantly lit another cigarette causing Mello's eyes to narrow. The red head was nervous. He wasn't quite sure about what yet but he was positive that he would be finding out sometime soon. When one spent hours racking their brain for glimpses of emotion in an emotionless individual you learn mannerisms other ways. He knew the red head well enough even if Matt believed that he locked Mello out more than he had.

"Matt, Mello I take it that you both are unharmed?" Roger called. Celeste the Wammy house nurse lingering nervously behind him her eyes flickering towards Matt and the dried blood on his face. "Unfortunately, either way I'm going to have to ask you both to see Celeste and get a checkup. Matt, you go first and please stop your smoking inside the building."

He dropped the half smoked cigarette on the gravel stomping it muttering something about the environment being just as demanding and suppressive as he remembered it years prior. He shrugged past Mello and Roger into the building following the tall Ukrainian woman as she pointed needlessly into her office. Matt lived here for years he could probably find it blindfolded.

* * *

"Mello, you seem to be doing well." Roger kept a strict gaze on the bored looking blond. He didn't allow the look to fool him. He was annoyed that Roger had managed to split him away from Matt with such ease. "Please, come with me to my office Mello. There are many prying ears and eyes around here that would be more than happy to hear about yourself and Matt. He turned slowly using a cane to make it down the hallway to his own office.

Mello instantly dropped into the leather seat sitting alone behind Roger's desk. Usually it would have been Roger's chair but for now he would relinquish it to Mello at this point. The chair was three inches taller than the two sitting on the opposing side of the chestnut desk. He wouldn't point out that Mello's insecurities were showing it would only agitate the blond.

"So what's Matt doing calling you?" He questioned glancing around the office watching as the older man began to make tea. "Something about his parents or whatever."

Roger smiled, "I can't give you that information Mello, you know that. If you want to know about Matt's past you would have to ask him. I doubt he remembers too much about it himself at this point. That's not what he called me for incidentally. Matt told you a lie." He glanced up just long enough to see a dark look pass across Mello's eyes. "I wouldn't worry about it. Matt was raised to be secretive. How is your relationship?"

"Fine." The man shot back instantly the gears of his psyche beginning as he stared ahead of him.

Roger poured the tea into two mugs handing one to Mello who instantly placed it down. "You two seemed distant when you arrived. Are you positive Matt is as 'fine' as you are."

The blond glared, "I said we're fine. That's all you need to know." He picked up his tea and took a deep gulp to buy himself more time.

* * *

"Matt, could you please remove your shirt. There may be bruising that needs to be treated." The blond woman already held his goggles that somehow she had managed to remove with little to no fight from the man. His whole body seemed to speak tiredness, more than the usual Matt that she had helped raise. The man that sat before her now was nothing but a shadow of his former self. "Are you listening?"

"There's no bruising." He replied after a second green eyes still hidden behind a mass of red tresses. "I'm okay Celeste, I promise. I came here to talk to Roger not to get tested."

She sighed washing her hands leaving his goggles by the sink. She'd clean them later of the dried blood. "I'm not testing you Matt I just want you to be okay. Your arm is bleeding or at least was recently. It bled through your shirt. If you don't take it off I'm going to have to call in some of the other nurses to assist me in restraining you." She watched him shrug once before gingerly taking a sleeve and cutting from sleeve to collar before gasping. "Matt what happened to your arm?"

He shrugged dismissively, "I fell." He watched as she slowly began to unwrap his arm fresh blood seeping through dripping on the clean cloth sheets of the bed. She glanced from his arm to his face in disbelief that he had managed not to go to the hospital for such an injury. It was recent and could possibly be infected.

"On what?" She whispered as he shrugged again somehow managing not to wince. "Matt who did this to you?" She asked doing the same to the other sleeve of his shirt revealing a barrage of bruises both old and new peppering his once pale smooth skin. It nearly made her sick as she glared towards the door. "Mello did this didn't he? Matt, please?" She held his arm up to his face as he shook his head.

She reached up unclipping a few barrettes from her hair to pin his hair back out of his face. His eyes were ringed with darkness that at one glance she could tell one of them was blackened possibly from a fight. The other possibly just bruised from the car and his goggles. She pulled him into a fierce hug.

Celeste whispered into his ear the words getting lost in his hair. "Matt he won't hurt you anymore. There are more aren't there? More hidden?" He shrugged once more. "Please talk Matt. If you talk I can promise you it'll never happen again. You can't keep taking this kind of abuse. It's not right and it's not normal."

"I need a smoke." He said seriously gently sliding away from her to find his vest across the room.

* * *

Mello placed the mug down his eyes narrowed on the groups of monitors reflected across the room. The nurse's office was squared between the library and the driveway. He could easily see a shirtless Matt and Celeste hugging him like her own child. He rose tearing from the room before Roger could manage to stop him. He'd be damned if he allowed that woman to put thoughts into Matt's head or worse allow Matt to come out his mouth and say something completely stupid. He should have known better than to let her take him on her own.

When he reached the room Matt was sitting quietly in a corner by a window smoking staring into space and Celeste was clearly writing up a report of his injuries. Now that he saw Matt and his unbandage arm and shirtless torso with the bruises all he could do was cock an eyebrow. "Matt, we're leaving..." He said slowly glancing at Celeste who instantly stopped writing rearing on him.

"You stay away from him." She hissed with enough vehemence that made Mello look twice. "I won't allow you to hurt him anymore. I'll have him take all the required steps to keep you away from him."

He smirked, "Matty get dressed we're leaving." He folded his arms watching the red head finally stir just a bit before sliding off the chair his eyes looking over the strips of his shirt. "Hurry up."

The woman stepped between the two of them. "I can't allow him to leave here with you. You're the aggressor. You'll kill him."

Mello scoffed, "Does he look dead to you? Well, at least he's still moving." He eyed Matt who stood behind the woman. "I didn't touch him. Right Matty? Who did all that to you?"

The red head sighed, "I told her I fell. I'm clumsy. Hours of playing video games will do that to you." Matt managed barely above a whisper as he reached forward for his shirt. He stared at it for several seconds before glancing at Mello. He doubted that this was the time to begin thinking about if he really wanted to walk out the door with Mello. "I was on my way to the bedroom, tripped and slammed my face into the post at the bottom of the steps. It blacked my eye; Mello wasn't even around when it happened." He could literally feel his stomach tying itself into a knot as he lied for the blond across the room.

Celeste shook her head desperately, "Then explain all the bruises! There's so many of them Matt. There's no way that one fall can hurt you that much. Mello is the one hurting you. If you would just say so we can protect you from him. I promise you that we can."

He turned slightly staring from the stoic Mello whose eyes said everything between promised pain and annoyance to Celeste who looked close to a fit of rage filled tears if he didn't stand up for himself. If there was a time for it, it certainly wasn't now. His eyes finally locked on Roger and he instantly wished that he wouldn't have allowed Celeste to take his goggles. The man was analyzing him with every movement, every word and every second. He almost wanted to yell at him to make him stop but it would show too much. It would show everyone took much. It would let everyone in.

Instead, he shook his head, "I keep telling you I'm clumsy." He gave the group a sly grin before shuffling forward towards the door without his shirt. It was ripped to death anyway, there was no way he would be able to put it back on after Celeste attacked it with her scissors. "Anyway Roger, I need to talk to you still."

The older gentleman remained calm and nodded gesturing down the hallway for the red head. "Celeste will examine Mello while we speak and find you clothing for you to rid yourself of your bloody attire. Afterwards the two of you will be free to go." He watched slightly as Mello's body relaxed.

Matt nodded unclipping his hair before slightly limping towards the door. He hadn't noticed it beforehand but it must have been from their accident.

* * *

"Matt." Roger said closing the door behind them as they entered his office. "We don't have much time before Mello charges out of the room with Celeste but I've made my decision."

The red head raised an eyebrow taking a seat in the chair before him. He shifted backwards allowing the leather to swallow him up and help him relax at the same time. As much as he hated to admit it, this was all just like his childhood and in a way it was soothing him. He felt good for the first time in a while. He was aware with Mello right down the hallway it wouldn't last long but for now he could be okay. For now he was safe in his past home. For now he was surrounded by a few people he still slightly considered to be family. "Which is?" He whispered his eyes closed as he relaxed.

Roger nodded, "At first when you called my months ago telling me about your nightly nightmares and terrors I believed for them to be brought on by insomnia and stress. It wasn't the first time that I had someone tell me that they were having the types of dreams as you so I subscribed you sleeping pills. When you called me again and then told me in detail of your dreams I now understand the reasoning to them. Mello's constant abuse on your psyche both mentally and physically has opened a void into your past. Though you don't physically remember it each second of your conscious, you subconsciously remember the pain and problems that you experienced in childhood. The more Mello is able to get to you the more pain he will inflict about your mind continuing to scar you." He stared at Matt knowing that he wouldn't get a response. "I won't allow you to leave with Mello."

Matt shook his head, "I'm just having sleeping problems, and it has nothing to do with Mello. I keep telling you that…"

"That you fell, of course. Matt I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I try to avoid this because usually when the occupants of this household turn eighteen they are ready and willing to go out on their own. You are not a part of that case, I allowed you to walk away from Wammy house with no strings attached to look for Mello. This is where you are now. At this point I will use my right to control Mail Jeevas until the age of twenty-one." He watched the others eyes widen slightly. He looked like he was about to move, "At this point there are people moving into place to escort Mello from the property. Welcome home Matt."

[With all respect, please review. It would be helpful, I'll have the new chapter up soon.]


End file.
